The present invention relates to the general art of containers, and to the particular field of container and lid combinations.
It is quite common for people to store food in plastic containers. This food is stored in the refrigerator or in the freezer or in a cabinet, as suitable. These containers may simply store the food or, as is often the case, provide a convenient vessel in which the food can be cooked or heated. This type of container has been very convenient.
However, one drawback to such containers it that the lids therefor may, and often do, become separated from the container. Thus, when one wishes to use a container, a search must be conducted for the lid. If one owns several containers, there may be many lids, all of different sizes, through which the search must be conducted. This can be time consuming and annoying. Lids often become lost, and this exacerbates the annoyance.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for storing a lid for a container in an efficient manner.
Sometimes, lids are stored in a location that differs from the storage location of the container. Therefore, even if the lid can be found, a user must move between two locations to form a single container. Again, this can be time consuming and annoying.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for storing a lid for a container in a location that is convenient to the container.
It is often difficult to properly seal a container. Air becomes trapped in the container and it must be “burped” in order to remove excess air so the container can be properly sealed. This may be difficult if a person's dexterity is limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a container from which air can be easily removed.